


Haikei, Chichiue-sama

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, Father Figures, Introspection, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaban los mismos, su madre y él; seguían en adelante llevando una máscara, sin necesitar palabras de consuelo, sin necesitar reconocimientos por lo que hacían el uno para la otra. Bastante serenos de seguir en su propio camino.





	Haikei, Chichiue-sama

**Haikei, Chichiue-sama**

**(Querido padre)**

_Takuma. Tawara Ippei. _

Pensaba en su carrera, con gana de sonreír. Sarcástico.

_Yamada Taro. Ariake Koichi._

Sí, sonreír.

Se preguntaba la razón de esos papeles.

Los papeles de esos chicos, con _esos_ padres.

Claro que se le daba bien recitarlos, porque a menudo le pasaba que no recitaba para nada.

No estaba difícil por él identificarse con alguien decepcionado por quien lo ha traído al mundo.

Estaba niño, pero le habría gustado serlo bastante de no recordar. Los litigios, los gritos. Su padre que se iba dando un portazo y su madre que estaba demasiado harta para llorar.

Y luego el divorcio, y él que se quedaba sentado en el salón mirando a su padre irse, sin saber que su espalda iba a ser la última cosa de él que iba a ver.

Cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra la sienta.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, estudiando el enésimo guion por el enésimo drama, y preguntándose al final a que le sirvieran esos recuerdos.

Habían pasado años, y el rencor dentro de él no parecía desvanecer; había esperado de poder olvidar todo lo que había pasado, de poder seguir en adelante fingiendo que su padre nunca había existido.

No había tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Era como un fantasma flotaba encima a sus cabezas, cada vez que él, su madre y su hermana estaban juntos. Se daban cuenta que había algo extraño, sabían lo que era, y nunca hablaban de eso.

Había sido casi quince años, y Nino nunca había abordado la cuestión; su hermana de vez en cuando trataba de hablarle, pero siempre él había rechazado de entablar conversaciones de esa especie, y lo mismo hacía su madre.

Ella solo lo había malcriado, y Nino se había dejado malcriar, fingiendo que detrás sus caprichos infantiles no había una razón.

Siempre había sido de esa manera, tanto que ahora estaba habituado; siempre obtenía lo que quería, Nino, ¿pero a qué precio?

Esto era lo que pensaba cada vez que tenía un nuevo papel, una nueva historia de poner en escena, un nuevo personaje de vestir. Y cuando alguien se cumplimentaba por sus habilidades actorales sonreía y agradecía, pensando que cuanto tenía que interpretar a un chico cuya vida estaba desprovista de bases, de fundamentas, la recitación pasaba a un segundo plano, y salía a escena el Ninomiya Kazunari decepcionado, casi como si llevara al set ese niño sentado en el sofá, que mira al padre salir de la puerta para no verlo jamás.

Quería dejar de pensar. Bajó el guion, claramente incapaz de concentrarse. Tomó la cabeza en las manos y bofó.

Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba demasiado para pararse.

Él. Su padre. Su hermana.

Su madre, sus sonrisas falsas, su maravillosa capacidad de fingir que todo estuviera bien, solo para la tranquilidad de sus hijos.

Nino siempre la había apreciada, aun no diciéndoselo.

Estaban los mismos, su madre y él; seguían en adelante llevando una máscara, sin necesitar palabras de consuelo, sin necesitar reconocimientos por lo que hacían el uno para la otra. Bastante serenos de seguir en su propio camino.

Sonrió, pensando en ella.

Luego su tren de pensamiento se fue más allá.

Su ingreso a la Johnny’s. Los M.A.I.N. Los Arashi.

Ohno. 

Durante los años, a menudo se había preguntado sobre lo que lo hubiera hecho acercar al mayor, siempre rechazando de darse la respuesta más obvia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Ohno siempre había sido allí, así como los otros.

No lo había decepcionado, nunca se había rendido, nunca había renunciado en Nino, ni siquiera cuando el menor estaba tan irritante que habría sido difícil por quienquiera quedarse con él.

Esto lo había hecho enamorar. Su constancia. Esa constancia que siempre le había faltado durante su vida.

También pensando en él, sonrió.

Nunca habían hablado seriamente, Ohno y él. O, al menos, no hablan de Nino, de su pasado, de lo que sentía pensando en el padre, de lo que sentían cuando estaba junto a Ohno.

No hablaban, porque Satoshi sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas, y porque ser curioso o intrusivo no era parte de su naturaleza.

Si el menor hubiera decidido de hablar, habría escuchado.

Y Nino no tenía gana de hacerlo, de abrirse, pero saber que él habría sido allí estaba bastante para establecer que de Ohno, al final, también amaba eso.

Estaba allí.

Nino tomó otra vez el guion, suspirando.

No importaba que papel recitara. Siempre era un papel, un personaje que iba a vestir por pocos meses, para luego volver a su realidad.

Una realidad donde había decidido de no quedarse solo.

Una realidad donde había dejado entrar todas las personas que lo amaban, todas esas personas que iban a quedarse con él, todos los que siempre iban a volver, a diferencia de su padre.

Nunca se habían despedido, y esas palabras no dichas lo dejaban suspendido en los recuerdos de él.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose por la enésima vez su espalda, la puerta que se cerraba, y su vida que improvisamente cambiaba.

Fue llevado por el odio, mezclado a una tristeza que no le pertenecía.

Tenía que salirse.

“Adiós, papa.” trató de murmurar, pero se dio cuenta que no iba a funcionar, ni ahora ni nunca.

Era parte de él, que lo quisiera o no.

La parte de sí que detestaba, que pero le pertenecía.

La parte de su pasado que lo había hecho lo que era.

E iba a seguir en adelante, de todas formar, porque si había algo que había aprendido estaba que todos los que se van dejan detrás rastros imborrables.

Tenía demasiadas personas de agradecer y demasiadas de olvidar, pero no iba a hacer nada de eso.

Iba a seguir en adelante, como siempre.

Consciente de la persona que era y consciente de las personas que tenía alrededor.

Lo que le faltaba, no tenía importancia. 


End file.
